Fiancée of the Underworld
by fridgethatbubblegum
Summary: "The Bloodrose Earl was killed? This can't be! Now who will supply our top quality furniture, glassware and cutlery?" Ciel demanded. "Who was the killer?" Sebastian looks up from the tea he was pouring and smirked, "His daughter, Emilia Bloodrose. " Does Ciel need to recruit a new fiancé to restore the Bloodrose Earl and take over the industry? A new wife, who can use black magic?


**Bubble: Helloo my readers! It gives me great happiness to be privileged to write a fanfiction about Kuroshitsuji!**

**Sebastian: Hello Bubble, I believe we met just yesterday.**

**Ciel: And she has already taken your style of speaking. Great.**

**Bubble: Don't be so blue you guys! *glomps* Please enjoy my OC x Ciel Fanfiction! xD**

**Emily: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own Kuroshitsuji :D**

**Ciel: *Rolls eyes* Please R&R...**

**Chapter 1. Bloodrose Estate**

_His Butler, Rescue._

"What a lovely mansion" Sebastian states, smirking at the massive building looming over him and his master, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hardly good looking compared to mine nowadays." Ciel spat, taking in the scenery.

Hedges shaped like horses surrounded the marble building, pink, white and red rose beds dotting both sides of the widely paved pathway, circling around a fountain, it's water dyed a light teal.

The mansion looked 3/4 of the size of the Phantom estate, but still had the gleam of a sparkling river, not a speck of dust seemed to be possible to spot with the naked eye.

Still, the cunning butler had felt it, through the growing haze of anxiety, gloom and despair hung over the Bloodrose mansion.

Sadness oozed from the walls of the building, translating to silenced screams.

"You may as well call it a grave." Ciel huffed bluntly, making Sebastian chuckle at his remark.

"Indeed, my lord" he replied and swiftly gestured Ciel to walk in front of him.

They made their way up the path, up the small cobbled stairs and knocked on the two smooth wooden doors, the thick wood making a clear and almost hollow sound as Ciel grabbed hold of the antique doorbell, the golden colour gleaming as he swung it back then forwards, hitting the door loudly.

A maid opened the door a crack and peeked from the dark depths of the room.

"I am Earl Phantomhive, I wish to speak with the head of the house." Ciel said clearly. The brunette stiffened, her emerald eyes weary, dark bags circled her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Earl is... away, right now." The lady said quietly, carefully creaking the door closed again, as if every little move could end up a fatal mistake.

Sebastian grabbed hold of the door before the maid could close it,

"We are very well aware that the Earl is dead, we have come to inquire a simple contract with his daughter." Sebastian said, his blood red eyes boring into the maid's weak gaze. She gasped then quivered,

"I'm sorry... his d-daughter is not here-"

"I have had enough of excuses! Sebastian, break down the door!" Ciel said impatiently,

"Understood." Sebastian's spider long leg landed a blow on the dark wood, shattering the expensive glass mosaic.

It was illustrated as a dark red rose, blood-like liquid pouring from its petals.

The door had a massive dent in it as it splintered, then fell. Luckily, the maid was cowering behind the other door.

Ciel and Sebastian tore past her, running into the awfully dark and gloomy room, a very unfurnished entrance it was, some lone candles burned to the right, only a small lamp was in the room to come, they ran past that too.

As soon as they rounded the corner, into the dark hallway, the maid screamed.

"Intruder! Intruder!" The guards didn't even have time to run from their hiding places, Sebastian was on a roll.

Meanwhile, Ciel ran through the dark hallway, opening thick, wooden doors and then swiftly closing them, checking every single room for the Earl's daughter.

* * *

Flashback:

"What? The owner of the biggest furniture, glassware and cutlery industry, Earl Bloodrose, was killed?" Ciel screeched, throwing down the now torn envelope and letter from the Queen, delivered by Ash.

"Who was the killer? How on earth were they able to break into the mansion withou-"

"It was his own daughter who did it, my lord." Sebastian said, smirking.

"Emilia Bloodrose." He moved to place the freshly made sponge cake in front of Ciel.

His master kept his eyes closed, unmoving.

* * *

"...It may be an idea to rethink your marriage with Elizabeth Midford..." The crackly voice of Undertaker echoed in his 'shop'.

"What? Why?" Ciel demanded, looking from His butler to the long haired grim-reaper.

"Well... you say that the Midford company also is participating a minor part in the ore mining industry, and the Bloodroses were ordering ores from them were they not? Is it not your job to marry the Bloodrose girl instead, to restore the Earl and have a chance to even become the owner of the biggest cutlery and Furniture factory at the same time...?"

Ciel hesitated, his eyes widening as the information sunk in.

"Well... it's your choice..." The Undertaker's words echoed in his head as he left the gloomy shop, light-headed. _Well if it indeed is my job to marry the Bloodrose daughter, I will have to ask formally, _Ciel thought.

Having trouble sleeping that night, he ordered Sebastian to take him to the Bloodrose estate at once, to see what was going on with the place.

Last time he had visited, only about a year ago, the mansion was a beautiful sight, lively, and much like the Phantomhive family was like when he was younger.

He had seen their eldest daughter, Aria, who was described as the most beautiful rose in the garden, her long and flowing hair like silk, so light blue it could blend with the sky, her entrancing grey eyes taking after her father, the Earl. But he had never met the youngest, Emilia.

End Flashback.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ciel muttered under his breath, _was Emilia hiding? Why bother? _It was too late for that anyway.

He stopped, a sudden sound disrupted him. It was an unusual sound... out of place with the rest.

"Master, do you hear that too?" Sebastian was right beside him, Ciel almost jumped out of his skin.

"Yes" He said, clearing his throat. Feeling rather shaken.

"It is the sound of faint crying." Sebastian said, Ciel looked up abruptly, and they both charged to the door it was coming from.

The very last room out of the many in the mansion, the darkest, worst smelling and looking out of them all.

It stood out, very infamously. The butler furrowed his brows in distaste.

"The mansion has not been looked after at all after the Earl's death, which was approximately three weeks ago." He said as he pushed the broken door open, it was an iron one, with bars. Not matching the rest of the well-furnished, dark and thick wooded ones.

A sickly odor erupted from the room, it was only then that Ciel realized what it was. _Rotting bodies and stale blood. _

Ciel immediately gritted his teeth,

"If only we found out sooner that the Earl had been killed. Silent and muffled cries came from the dark room, which was actually leading to yet another, less spacious corridor, with only one horrible looking door at the other end.

The moans and cries were louder now, ones of despair and suffering. Ciel's heart caught in his thought as he recalled the suffering once being his own.

Suddenly somebody screamed behind them, they both whirled around the face the maid earlier, Sebastian moving quickly to shield his master from the lady.

"The intruders are entering the room of death! They are going to see the monster! The monster of what has become of the killer of our gracious Earl! And lady Aria, our beautiful rose, has not been out to breathe fresh air for a whole week now, who knows what would have happened in that room of death, the killer must have devoured her, the whole family is falling into ruin!"

The maid didn't stop shouting, Ciel didn't want to hear it.

"Be rid of her!" He shouted over the screaming as it abruptly silenced with the swift swing of Sebastian's hand colliding with the maid's neck.

"What did that maid mean?" Ciel asked, stopping, out of breath because of the horrid smell.

"Apparently, the lady Aria has not come out of that back room for more than a week." Sebastian said, his gaze tightening.

"Does that mean Aria has already..." Ciel started to walk forwards again, fighting the invisible barrier which was coating the hallway with sorrowful muck.

The crying was clearer and louder now, they could hear a high, childish whimper through the iron door.

"Let me out...please...!" Sebastian kicked open the door, the 13 locks and bolts on the iron door bending and shattering easily.

At first glance, Ciel saw a rusty, moldy bronze cage. Thick bars surrounded the whole perimeter, hanging from the gritty ceiling.

Inside the cage was a girl, approximately the same age as Ciel himself, she sat in the middle of the large cage, her body incredibly small, almost a head shorter than Ciel.

"Please let Emilia out...!" She spoke again, in a voice that sounded like she hasn't had a drink in months.

Ciel was somewhat startled by the way she talked, putting her own name in her sentences, as though a five year old might do.

Emilia's hair was long, a forest green colour, curled at the ends, covered in what looked like mud.

Her small face was pale, her whole figure as skinny as a stick, her amethyst eyes wide and dull, as though they had lost all childish shimmer.

It was clear she had not seen light for a very long time. Emilia opened her mouth again, but no words came, she collapsed.

Only a tiny candle gave light to her body, Ciel could now see she was covered in scars and bruises, the kind of dark mud in her hair and on her face and clothes, Ciel realized, was all blood.

"Heh..." A quiet voice echoed from the gloom past the cage. It was deeper, with more malice. A woman's voice.

"Lady Aria!" Ciel exclaimed as the candle light shone against the pretty girl, her eyes wide and circled with black, her mouth curved into a horrifying grin.

"At last you can see what has become of the monster whom I had dared to call my sister...Earl Phantomhive..." Aria said, slowly walking towards the two. Ciel gulped,

_I had come to propose to Aria... turning sixteen this year, but now it seems more proper to ask the youngest... Why, Aria has gone mad!_ He tried to shake the thought out of his mind.

"Master... I don't think... it would be very wise to ask anything just yet." Sebastian said, sweatdropping as Aria produced an evil chuckle, swaying as she slowly continued to walk towards Ciel, she resembled a rag on strings.

"Behold, Earl, this is what Killed my father, unknowingly, it says, but of course that is a lie. I have seen-"

"It's true!" Emilia squeaked from the bronze cage, struggling to get up and grasping the thick bars with trembling hands.

"Emilia didn't try to kill father... I don't know what happen-"

"Silence!"

Aria screeched, whipping the small child's hands, forcing Emilia to let go of the bars, tumbling to the back of the cage from the force and pain.

Ciel swallowed back a gasp when she did this, it reminded him of too much of his past.

"Earl, this monster of a child, has stayed fully conscious until now, for three whole weeks without food or water!" Ciel's eyes widened.

"You wanted her to die of starvation and torture?!" he demanded.

"Of course!" Aria said, continuing to whip Emilia through the bars, The small girl clutched her head and bent over, fully aware that the cage was too small to get away from the long whip.

"Sebastian." Ciel said, his fringe covering his eyes as he looked down.

"Kill her." Sebastian ran at Aria, killing her easily.

"Yes, my lord" He said, landing on his two feet as Aria's body crumbled and fell to the ground.

"We will take Emilia to my mansion." Ciel said, walking to the levitated cage, the base of the cage in line with his shoulders, he extended his arm through the bars and towards Emilia, she flinched, but didn't move as Ciel closed his hand around hers, her fingers half the size of his, as cold as ice.

"Are you scared of us?" Ciel asked bluntly, his face revealing no emotion.

Emilia shook her head slightly, wincing at the pain. Her whole body hurt. Fresh blood ran from her head, and down her cheek.

"Master, do not touch her carelessly." Sebastian said, bending open the rusty bars like butter, and kneeling to Emilia, observing her features close up. Ciel remained where he was.

"Mr. Demon" Emilia said faintly. Ciel jerked his head up to meet Sebastian's blood red orbs, gazing down at Emilia with upmost interest.

"Is she-"

"No, bocchan, Emilia is not a Grim Reaper, nor demon. But she does know what I am, also, I believe, master, Aria has been dead for a very long time." Emilia fainted again, famished.

"She'll die if we don't get her out now!" Ciel demanded and Sebastian nodded, lifting her limp body, her hair flowing behind her, reaching down to her back.

"But think, master, that Emilia has been alive for the whole three weeks, even unknowingly able to kill the Earl and her older sister." Ciel walked to the entrance of the horrible room, now clearly seeing all forms of torturing tools within the room.

"What are you trying to say? Is she an angel?" His eyes narrowed, _I hope not._Ciel thought rather sheepishly, thinking of all the other problems that would be aroused by their new understanding of what race this mysterious mistress was from.

Sebastian smirked as they made their way out of the 'death room' and out into the open, away from the mansion.

"I believe my lord, that Emilia Bloodrose is in fact, a Mage."


End file.
